Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel-sensing chip package module complex and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional chip package having sensing function is easily contaminated or damaged during the manufacturing processes which results in decreasing both the yield and liability of conventional chip package having sensing functions. In order to meet the tendency of size-miniaturization of electronic components, it is an import subject to minimize the thickness of a substrate for carrying a semiconductor chip to be packaged. The circuit is formed on a thin chip layer during the manufacturing process of a package substrate. However, if a thin substrate for carrying a semiconductor chip to be packaged is utilized, the yield will be reduced owing to the thin substrate is bended or damaged during the package process.
Moreover, the touch panel or the panel having sensing functions, for example biometric identification, are current trends of technology. However, the touch devices are easily out of orders owing to frequently pressing onto the panel by users. In order to resolve abovementioned defects, a scratch-resistance material having a hardness higher than 9, for example sapphire, is selected as the touch pad of the touch panel to protect the semiconductor devices under the touch panel.
Accordingly, this invention provides a novel touch panel-sensing chip package module complex and a manufacturing method thereof which is characterized by joining the sensing chip package module together with a touch panel to reduce the production cost and enhance the efficiency thereof.